


"Please?" "No." "Pretty please?" "...Fine."

by swimmiNgDiNosauR



Series: Telephone Calls [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: telephone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmiNgDiNosauR/pseuds/swimmiNgDiNosauR
Summary: A telephone call from Nick Fury to Melinda May





	"Please?" "No." "Pretty please?" "...Fine."

Daisy bursts into the common room, holding a phone. It’s ringing, a loud jingling tune coming from it. The chatter stops as everyone checks their pockets for their phones. When they come up blank, they turn to Daisy who’s looking at Melinda. Melinda doesn’t turn around although her shoulders tense.

“Don’t answer,” Melinda says firmly. She pours herself a cup of tea and turns around slowly.

Daisy moves her finger slowly towards the answer button. Melinda glares at her icily.

“Don’t you dare,” she warns. She knows exactly who it is and if that person is calling her then it can’t be any good.

“Why not? Got a crush you don’t want us knowing about?” she teases.

Melinda’s glare hardens. “Don’t.”

Daisy taps the answer button just as Melinda lunges at her. Daisy shrieks and jumps backwards, dropping the phone. Melinda catches it and death glares her student.

“Just you wait,” she growls. Then she turns her attention to her phone. “Screw off,” she snaps.

“Well, that’s no way to treat a person when you haven’t even got their name,” her phone answers mildly.

“I told you to leave me alone,” she grumbles. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Coulson frown.

“You did.” He sounds amused. “But there’s a situation.”

“No.” She will absolutely _not_ do his dirty work.

“The answer you’re looking for is yes,” he says.

Melinda grips it tighter, her knuckles going white. She’s not going to fall for his ploy. “Sorry, there’s static, I can’t hear you. I’ll call you later.”

She’s about to hang up when Daisy shoves her and snatches the phone from her hand. She presses the speaker button and shushes everyone loudly.

“Agent May, I swear to God, if you hang up on me…” he threatens.

Bobbi chokes on her cereal. Hunter thumps her on the back.

“Why is Fury calling you?” Coulson asks, more than a little confused.

“Because he’s an–” She realises he can still hear her and cuts herself off. “Because he wants me to do something for him, no doubt.”

“I was going to ask you to babysit Stark for a week,” Fury says.

“I swear to God, Fury,” Melinda threatens. “I babysat Stark two weeks. You said I’d never have to do it again.”

“Well, something’s come up,” Fury tries.

“Absolutely not,” Melinda says before he can say anything else.

“I won’t give Strike Team Delta any missions,” Fury tries.

“What’s that got to do with babysitting Stark?” Daisy asks.

Melinda glares at her and sits down next to Coulson.

“They live at the Avengers Tower,” Fury says, his voice crackling.

“Ok, so there’s actual static this time, I’ll call you later,” Melinda says, reaching for her phone.

Daisy moves away quickly, holding the phone away from Melinda’s grabby hands.

“Daisy,” Melinda complains.

“Oh my God, did you guys hear that?” Daisy grins. “She _whined_! Like an actual five-year-old.”

“And behaves like one,” Fury chips in.

“Alright, hang up on him,” Melinda snaps, fully expecting for Daisy to disobey her.

“One more thing before I go,” Fury says. “There’s an Inhuman in New York that can control minds.”

“I swear to God, Nick,” Melinda trails off.

“Stark’s already tried to kill him,” Fury says and then hangs up before Melinda can say no.

“Gimme,” Melinda says childishly.

Daisy hands the phone to her, smirking. Melinda types in Fury’s number, somehow managing to make it look threatening.

“No,” she says firmly when Fury picks up. Daisy snatches the phone from her again and puts it on speaker.

“The answer you’re looking for is yes, Agent May,” Fury says.

“You’re not my boss anymore,” she says. “Therefore I can say no.” There’s silence while Fury waits her out. “Also, you’re supposed to be dead.”

“I’ll get you that tea you like that you can only get from China,” he bargains.

Melinda scowls. “I’ll get it myself.”

“You could, but aren’t you busy helping run a secret spy organisation?” Fury asks.

He’s got her this time.

“I’ll go without.”

“Or you could keep an eye on Stark for a week–”

“And dispose of the mind-controller, I assume?” Melinda asks sarcastically.

“That’s just an added bonus,” Fury says pleasantly.

She’s going to murder him. He can rot in hell for all she cares but if there _is_ a mind-controller on the loose, she doesn’t want Natasha getting anywhere near him.

“Fine. But if Stark goes missing, it’s not my fault.”

“Yes,” Fury sighs, well aware of Melinda’s dislike for the billionaire. “I’ll put a tracker on him.”

“Before you go,” Melinda says quickly before he can hang up, “What’s his name?”

“Whose name?”

Melinda frowns. Obviously not anyone good, then. “The mind-controller. What’s his name?”

She can hear Fury’s apprehension over the phone.

“Nick…” she warns.

“Loki,” he says hurriedly.

“ _What_?” she bursts out.

“Thor brought him back!” he protests before she can pulverise him with her words.

She certainly tries, though, before her mind focuses on her mission.

“He’ll be at the Tower, too?”

He knows who she means. He’ll have to warn Thor to look out.

“Yes.”

“Good,” she says darkly. She’ll kill him too for this stunt. _Idiot_.


End file.
